Modern automotive vehicle doors normally comprise a door frame (normally of a multilayer door sheet construction) and also, on the inside of this door frame, a door module for receiving elements such as loudspeakers etc. Finally, for the aesthetic finish towards the interior of an automotive vehicle, a door covering is placed on the door sheet or the door module.
Despite the requirements of lightweight construction, it is important that the door covering meets the highest demands aesthetically and in particular that the assembly tolerances for the door sheet are kept small. The assembly is hereby intended nevertheless still to be simple. It is important also that a door handle which is accommodated for example in the door covering is as stable as possible despite the lightweight construction.
It is known to clip door coverings vertically on a door frame or a module by means of catching elements. In the case of inaccurate positioning of the elements relative to each other, the assembly can however have a very complex configuration.
The object therefore underlying the present invention is to produce an automotive vehicle door which has a lightweight construction and is still stable and nevertheless fulfils the highest requirements for tolerances with a simple assembly. This object is achieved by an automotive vehicle door according to claim 18.
This is an automotive vehicle door containing                a door frame,        a door module for receiving function providers, such as loudspeakers or the like, and also        a door covering for the aesthetic finish of the door towards the automotive vehicle interior, wherein        door covering and door module have corresponding catching elements for retaining door covering and door module in a predetermined arrangement relative to each other and        door module and also door covering contain corresponding recesses which are disposed aligned relative to each other upon engagement of the above-mentioned catching elements for receiving an attachment member to be connected to the door frame.        
It is hereby important that door covering and door module have catching elements which correspond to each other and retain the door covering with respect to the door module. As a result, both are retained in a predetermined arrangement relative to each other.
However, it is then still important that the door module and also the door covering are aligned as desired relative to the door frame in order also to meet the highest tolerance requirements. In addition, a secure hold of the door covering or of the door module on the door frame is of course important. For this purpose, door module and also door covering have corresponding recesses which are disposed aligned relative to each other upon engagement of the above-mentioned catching elements. In this position, this aligned opening serves for receiving an attachment member which attaches door module or door covering to the door frame. As a result, high stability is achieved, in particular for door handle levers which are to be disposed in the vicinity of the attachment member and are subjected to a high mechanical load.
The invention is summarised again in slightly different words subsequently.
The present invention also relates to a “locator”(positioner/attachment) with which a plurality of functions are fulfilled at the same time:                referencing the door covering on the door module,        connecting the complete “Inner Release Handle” region (door handle inside) to the inner sheet of the door in order to keep deformation low during actuation,        to guarantee that the door covering can only be screwed on if it is in the correct position.        
A plastic material shell is moulded preferably on the door module, the door covering is referenced on this shell. The shell is hence a so-called “four-way locator” on the door module. The assembly is effected for example via a ramp which is disposed on the door module, the door covering is pushed over this ramp, only when the locator hole corresponds with the collar of the shell (locator), does the door covering snap into the correct position. The door covering can then be screwed to the door module. Screwing together is effected for example directly into the door inner sheet. Before the door covering is snapped into the correct position, it is preferably impossible to screw the screw through the door covering and through the shell into the inner sheet. This type of self-location is also termed “poke-yoke”. This poke-yoke function was able to be achieved by the tolerance coordination. If the door covering is still located on the ramp, it is preferably impossible to screw it together since the screw length is preferably too short to find the thread of the preferable weld nut in the sheet.
The following advantages can therefore be achieved with the invention:                the inner release handle region was able to be screwed directly in the centre, therefore very high strength,        the inner release handle region was able to be referenced directly in the middle, lower tolerances of the inner release handle region are consequently achieved;        poke-yoke function, screwing together is only possible when the four-way locator is completely in the correct position, saving in costs and savings in constructional space,        production of a safety function against incorrect screwing together.        
Advantageous developments of the present invention are described in the following.
One advantageous development provides that the door frame can be constructed as frame structure comprising support spars which is provided with cover plates or cover sheets. Alternatively, it is also possible (as generally the case) to provide here a multilayer door sheet construction as a structural composite with inner and outer sheet.
The door module can be made completely of plastic material or completely of metal, however also hybrids are possible. Preferably, the door module has an essentially plate-shaped configuration, the door module covering the interior of the door frame partially or essentially over the entire surface. One advantage of an entire surface covering is water-impermeability so that no moisture can penetrate into the door covering or the automotive vehicle interior.
The door covering preferably covers the door module and/or the door frame over the entire surface. The door covering can hereby have a one-part or multipart configuration. The door covering can be formed from polymer plastic materials or from wood fibre moulded materials. A textile or leather lining is possibly provided, preferably a recess is also provided for a door handle module (inner release handle module).
An advantageous development provides that the attachment member in the end assembly state is guided at least partially through the corresponding recesses and/or corresponding catching elements. It is hereby an advantage that the entire locator can have a relatively small construction since both the catching elements and the recesses (which receive the attachment member in an aligned manner according to the invention) are combined in the smallest space.
A further advantageous development provides that the corresponding recesses in the engaged and aligned state have a smaller total hole depth than in the unengaged state. As a result, it becomes possible that the attachment member can be engaged with for example the door frame only at a low total hole depth. It is hence ensured that the actual attachment can be effected only with exactly correct positioning. This means that the total hole depth in the engaged and aligned state of the catching elements is so small that, by means of the attachment member, door covering and door module can only then be fixed to the door frame. This fixing can be effected for example by a nut which is fitted on the door inner sheet (preferably on the side orientated away from the interior of the automotive vehicle).
In order to ensure that the total hole depth in the engaged and unengaged state respectively is different, it can be provided that the corresponding recesses have regions which are complementary relative to each other and engage into each other in a form fit (but only in the engaged state). A further advantageous development provides that the corresponding catching elements are configured as first and second catching element, at least one of these catching elements being an elastically rear-engaging element which engages in a corresponding opening. Constructionally, this can be easily achieved if the relevant parts of the door covering or of the door module are made of plastic material. In this case, corresponding tongues or springs can be recessed, which are mounted resiliently relative to the respective basic body. The elastically rear-engaging element itself can hereby contain a recess for guiding through the attachment member or also be disposed adjacently thereto.
A further advantageous development provides that the catching elements for engagement one in the other are displaceable essentially in the direction perpendicular to the surface plane of the door module or in the direction of the surface plane of the door module. It is possible hereby in particular to choose this displacement direction in the direction of gravity (normally termed “negative Z-direction” in the automobile industry). As a result, an engagement itself is undertaken by gravity, the end positioning is also effected by a corresponding end limit stop.
The attachment member is preferably configured as a screw, rivet, nail or the like.
In addition to the attachment described here as a matter of priority, preferably at least one further “locator” can be provided. This can be for example a two-way locator which is disposed in the centre of the surface of the door module and is fitted in the region of the armrest since here the force transmission is also high.
It is particularly advantageous that the catching elements according to the invention have guides in the vicinity thereof in order that secure engagement is possible. These can be lateral walls (the walls block a movement perpendicular to the direction of guidance), in addition a corresponding end limit stop can preferably be provided.